In many conventional semiconductor systems, functional devices and their control circuits are often separately formed on different wafers or on different regions of a same wafer. They are then connected to each other via wirings, etc. Sometime the wirings can be long and convoluted, resulting in high power consumption and signal cross-talk. Moreover, conventional semiconductor systems can be bulky and difficult to miniaturize.